


Lover, love me good

by TheRogueLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Lornspofs, M/M, Not quite 3000 words, Self Esteem Issues, Sex, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueLibrarian/pseuds/TheRogueLibrarian
Summary: (sorry about the title I couldn't help it :P) Two men meet at a muggle vacation area that did not expect to.





	Lover, love me good

 

 

He whispered into his lover's hair, sending shivers down the other man's spine,

 

“They think you're dead.”

 

His dark eyes stared up into the shocking blue, lips tilted into a bitter smile that spoke of hardships and great sacrifice. He looked older, worn from the war like all of them, and tinged with that Black madness.

 

“I should've known you'd find me, if no one else did, you were always one for uncovering secrets.”

 

He laughed, tracing fingers over the other man's face as if afraid he would disappear,

 

“I am a believer, my love, and it wasn't hard to chose to believe in you.”

 

Xenophilius drifted forwards like a gentle breeze, his head slowly leaning against the darkened hair of his long time lover. Their foreheads touched and he stared into the other man's eyes, as if staring him down, but truly only wanting to see _his eyes_ once more,

 

“Its been so long...”

 

He whispered, the reality of the situation sinking in, of him being _found_ , of being brought back for execution. Xenophilius stroked his face gently, soft fingers leaving a warm feeling in the bottom of his stomach, glancing touches over his lips and eyelids. Regulus sighed out, air leaving him breathless, heart pounding in a way that it shouldn't around such a harmless man.

 

“Not long enough?”

 

Xenophilius queried, head tilted to the side in that alien way it did, eyes lighter after having found him. Regulus nodded minutely, knowing he would not offend the man, knowing that he knew what he meant.

 

Not long enough in safety.

 

Xenophilius placed a gentle kiss against his head, a prickled smooch against his bare and worried jaw, slowly lowering himself against the gangly man Regulus had become. Stress had not fared him well, Xenophilius thought as his eyes traced the large bags under his eyes and thinning stature, aided by the ribs poking out.

 

“I missed you.”

 

He was not one to beat about the bush, he had lost his wife, and he had not wanted to lose his could-be-husband too. Regulus stared with unsurprised eyes at the breathless mutter kissed into his jaw, the blatant honesty of how much Xenophilius held a Death Eater like him in high regard. It was wrong, that such a pure man would think him so holy.

 

“I should have died.”  
  


Regulus said, as Xenophilius started to unbutton his shirt, the words catching in his throat. The other man didn't pause, he only looked up at him as he did it, knowing that right now words wouldn't help him.

 

“Lady Magic has a reason for everything, does she not?”

 

Regulus let his head fall back against the chair they were curled in, aware of the man straddling his waist and undressing him. He whispered to the ceiling, not baring to look at his long lost lover,

 

“Then why did your wife die?”

 

Xenophilius still did not pause the infuriating task of unbuttoning him. He was utterly calm at the question, completely focused on his duty of unravelling and unleashing him, setting him bare to see his heart, and liking what he saw. Regulus had never been rejected by him.

 

“It was her time.”  
  


He said simply, the shirt undone, hands rubbing against his chest and drifting around his body. Teasing against Regulus' nipples as he passed them, dipping against the waistband of his pants, sending sparks down his spine with the familiar and missed touch. Regulus was breathless as Xenophilius graced him with the faintest of touches, bringing goose-bumps on his skin of hot pleasure.

 

“...and was it not my time?”

 

He asked, heart pounding in his ears as those fingers once again dipped beneath his trousers and teased his hardening member. Xenophilius looked up through his lashes, mouth tilted in a sly smirk, eyes dark and delicious, the icy blue staining his front red in a gorgeous blush.

 

“It wasn't.”

 

And that was that, no other explanation with Xenophilius, just short, sharp, riddled answers and hot bouts of passionate sex. As Regulus pushed his hips upwards as Xenophilius unzipped his pants and shimmied them off and onto the floor, he wondered how his wife had coped with such a man.

 

Xenophilius stood back, gazing over his naked form as if he were admiring a painting, eyes drifting down into the valleys of Regulus' rough and wild beauty, into the stray tangles in his Black hair, riveted on the tattoo that shone dulled on his left arm. He mused quietly,

 

“It hasn't disappeared.”

 

Regulus looked to his arm with alarm,

 

“Is he gone? Were they all destroyed?”

 

Xenophilius shook his head, sighing as if disappointed, and stalked forward himself, fingers attacking his own belt in the hopes of revealing himself. A tongue darted out onto Regulus' lips against his own volition. He was shameless, brave and uncaring of his own virility or exposure, Xenophilius had never cared for the state of his body as they fucked in the past, and it always astounded him, a man who had been taught humility and shame for his form.

 

“ _Regulus, it is not right for a boy to like his own form, one must always try to improve it, no one is perfect.”_

 

_Young Regulus glanced at his baby skin with wonder and disgust, if his father thought it wrong to like his appearance then so be it._

 

“ _Stop gawking at it, its just skin...”_

 

_**Ugly skin at that** _ _was silently insinuated as Orion left the room. Regulus plucked at his skin, annoyed when the pinch hurt, but also sad that his pale as the moon complexion was not something to be proud of._

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

Xenophilius purred as he prowled towards him, half naked, shirt undone but not removed, as if knowing what he was thinking. Regulus spoke in monotone,

 

“Skin is too pale. Too gaunt. Ribs shouldn't stick out. Dark Mark is ugly. Feet slightly bent. Hair needs combing. Knees are-”

 

He placed a finger on Regulus' lips as he catalogued all he hated about himself, as he was about to drift from looks to other things, to things he couldn't change. Xenophilius leaned in close, hands drifting over his skin,

 

“I love your skin, its as pale as the moon. Luna, why did we call her Luna? For both I and my late wife loved the moon so. Every time I look at your luminous shine something in my heart beats twice and I can only stare.”

 

Regulus let that sink in, let the words drip into his skin, knowing that he should believe Xenophilius but not quite being able to. It was selfish, it was wrong, but every time the man complimented him he could only think he was lying, doing it for an ulterior motive, after his magic, or using him as a hole to fuck.

 

“You are gaunt, with ribs that stick out like roots waiting to trip me...”

 

Xenophilius' fingers dipped into the crevasse of his ribs, running along the valley of his ugly habit. Regulus had been so close to stopping before the war, he had started to love himself, to accept himself... but, war waits for no man's recovery.

 

“...but I do so love the valleys my fingers can travel like many roads, the roads we have not walked together. Of course, it would be better for the skin to be flat, or perhaps even mounded for I do love a little extra to hold onto, but at present there is nothing wrong with it, you are still beautiful...”

 

He stalked down behind the chair, hands falling into the tangled vines of Regulus' hair. He closed his eyes, wincing, afraid, as Xenophilius ran gentle hands through his hanging locks.

 

“...I love your hair, wild, and free, and dirty. It holds your heart in its tangled poisonous vines, it floods out who you are, it shows ease and happiness... acceptance. People look at your hair, and yes some sneer, but it is because they are jealous, for you can wear messy hair like freedom whilst they are bound in the chains of their expectation. They hang themselves in expectation... but your hair is keys for your chains.”

 

Something lifted in Regulus' chest, and he felt something soft grace his face. It wasn't a smile, he couldn't quite smile yet, but it was something other than dead features. Stone man he was not.

 

“The Dark Mark is as ugly as death itself, brutal and torturous and some would say evil. But it is not you who is the Dark Mark, it is you that wears it as a soldier's badge, of a symbol of all you have survived, of a reminder of your betrayal to the Dark, of your strength. The Dark Mark is as ugly as sin, but so is sex. It is brutal and animal and disgusting, with parts fitting in places they shouldn't, sweat and glazed eyes, like poison in our systems... but we label it love for we would hate to be hypocrites.”

 

Xenophilius swung back around, landing himself in Regulus' lap, noting how his erection had wilted in his sadness. Fingers trailed once more over Regulus' face.

 

“No one is looking at your feet darling, they are looking at your wild and glorious freedom. Feet are for walking, that is all, there is nothing needed for feet that looks can provide. Feet are in the dirt, in the muck, holding the pressure of the whole body, feet are strong and that is all.”

 

He whispered against Regulus' neck, hand sliding down his curved and jutting edges to land upon his belly,

 

“I think you're beautiful.”  
  


And he couldn't take it anymore, the pressure between them, the valve that had been glued on, the rising temperature in the room that made him want to explode. Regulus pushed forward, flipping them around, slamming the gentle and loving Xenophilius against the chair so he could kiss him breathless. Lips met in a synchronised dance of desire and warmth. They sloppily exchanged breaths and smooches, tongues invaded one another's orifices, and hands gripping wherever they could find.

 

Regulus ground down when Xenophilius lifted up, so in sync they were that their newly formed erections touched on the first go. There was magic in the air and under their skin that spurred them to coitus. Delving digits pushed against Regulus' spine, reaching, lower and lower, dipping down, until pressed against his entrance. Xenophilius muttered a spell _praelino_ , feeling magic sparking in his fingers, and oil lubricate Regulus' hole.

 

“Why do you want me?”

 

Regulus said breathlessly as Xenophilius flipped them again, planting kisses against Regulus' neck and chest as fingers entered and stretched him. He purred hotly against Regulus' flushed torso,

 

“We clash like wildfire and wind, but I love it.”

 

He closed his eyes once more, pulling his arms over the back of the chair, and facing away from the wall so Xenophilius could enter him from behind. Sometimes he felt like the man was just using him for sex, but then he would realise that he was the one who had only wanted them to exchange lust like tokens, and not move into the dating realm.

 

He pressed against the tight orifice, holding onto Regulus' shoulder as he positioned himself between his luscious cheeks. Xenophilius thrusted forwards gently, a stark change to the rough and almost violent body movements of before. Lovegood was a surprisingly gentle lover, Regulus thought as the other man's member slowly entered him. He gasped, straining against arching into the feeling, as he pushed further and further, as if digging inside of him, pooling warmth into his belly.

 

He could only hold onto the chair as Xenophilius took him hard and fast, hands drifted down to his hips, long hair sweaty shook around his face, as if blown by the wind. The chair creaked slightly against the floor in discomfort as they writhed against one another, pushing themselves to the limits, hearts beating ferociously. Xenophilius came first, still thrusting through his orgasm in the hopes of prolonging their pleasure. Once finished he reached around and grasped Regulus' dick, massaging him to completion.

 

They were sticky, sweaty, and tired, but he still managed to whisper a faint _lava nos_ before pulling Regulus against him, turning them around so the man rested against his shoulder, snuggled up in the chair.

 

“Its been too long.”

 

Regulus murmured.

 

…......

 

Mimosas are quite relaxing, Regulus thought as he sipped the muggle drink in the lobby of this muggle vacation spot. It was _Palm Beach Resort_ and was nearly empty, probably due to the fancier hotel only two houses down, with flashy lights and state of the art gymnasium equipment. Regulus had considered it, but he had wanted to keep a low profile.

 

He sighed, as Xenophilius ordered the triple fudge sunday, muttering under his breath about the huge infestation of whackspurts that had taken this poor hotel hostage. Apparently the crappy room service, flinty water, and strange smelling beds were due to incompetence spurred by otherworldly pests. The man was a genius, but in some things Regulus thought he was crazy.

 

“How'd you find me?”

 

He asked after another sip of the delightful drink, watching warily as the waiter brought over Xenophilius' extravagant dish. His lover took a spoonful of it, letting the creamy dessert paint his lips obscenely, and Regulus glanced around for a moment to see if anyone was watching. It was quite lustful the way he dug into the ice cream, making blood flood to Regulus' face in a blush. Xenophilius murmured, whilst licking his lips appreciatively,

 

“Said bye to my Luna, she is almost off at Hogwarts, you know? Rode a thestral out to Hogsmeade, followed the wind North for two days, used runic calculations of The Sun, made peace with the Lornspofs in my heart to forgive you for running. And then I found you here, waiting under that palm tree like a gift for Lady Magic, and I knew then that it was fated that we be together.”

 

Regulus blinked, tilting his head to the side, spying one of those that would have made sense,

 

“Runic calculations?”

 

Xenophilius smiled mysteriously,

 

“The Sun has eyes everywhere. I had used the necklace you left me to find your magical signature, of course, without The Sun it would have lead me to the sea.”

 

He started to panic, heart beating hard and fast in his chest, terrified of being found out, of Xenophilius' method being recreated.

 

“How did you undermine my trace blocker?”

 

“The Sun of course, it does not bow to the whims of magic, for magic exists on Earth... not on The Sun.”

 

His breath started to come out short, eyes flicking to the side in paranoia,

 

“What if they find me? What then?”

 

Xenophilius soothed him with a gentle voice that rolled like calm waves over his skin,

 

“They can't, wizards are blinded by narcissism, they believe their power to be the one and only.”

 

Regulus looked at him with narrowed eyes,

 

“Are you not a wizard?”

 

Xenophilius smiled back, hand placed on Regulus' own, lips knelt near his ear, sunday to the side for this moment. He almost sighed, he may be half mad but he couldn't deny the magnetism that Xenophilius gave off like radiation,

  
“Whoever said I was?”

 


End file.
